An interview with Vegeta a little bit of fun
by Anime Megami
Summary: Come see what Vegeta has to say when asked some probing questions from a ruthless and quite frankly weird host of a wacky chatshow. My first post so PLEASE REVIEW AND BOOST MY CONFIDENCE!


ok so this is just a little bit of fun (my first post on fanfiction too ) but basically I have lots of alias' (Animefreak being my more commonly known one) and I thought it'd be cool to write a short little story where I had talk show (think Graham Norton (for the readers in UK))...anyway I'm droaning on so I'll cut this down. Me- Animefreak, aka weird host. Guest- Vegeta (not mine in any way, property of Akira Toriyama) and I suppose I had a bit of a crush onhim.

Anyway, lets get this show on theroad!FYI I'm talking to Vegeta as if he was an actor NOT a Saiya-jin so that's why he's not all snappy. oh and sorry in advance. this is kinda shameless.

Enjoy and please review!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anime freak- Helloand welcome to my new chat show. _audience goes wild_ I'm, of course, anime freak, the vixen of anime. I'm the saucy show host that won't let my victim- I mean guest_,winks_ leave without telling alland I mean ALL smiles in almost frighteningly innocent way. This show is like a anime version of Graham Nortons show only this host is certainly not gay! Believe me, I've fancied, fantasised mentally fucked too many anime guys to be classified as gay._audiance goes even wilder- thegirl otakus especially_Anyway, let's move on. I am truly honouredand mindlessly proud to announce my guest for tonight – the bad boy of anime, the king of every sane and insane gals heart,amd in my opinion, one fit fucker!.. The one, the only, VEGETA!

_The audience goes wild. Every gal is upstanding & screaming their heads off as Vegeta enters the room, wearing worn jeans, a white vest under a blue undone Hawaiian shirt with a silver dragon on the back, sunglasses on his head & a thick silver chain around his neck. He waves & smiles as he makes his way over to the seat oppersite anime freak. The girls continue to scream for ages before the security threaten to hit them if they don't shut up._

AF- eyes wide well…I think it's safe to say they like you.

Vegeta- _laughing _Yeah, I think so. _calms himself_ before we startthanks for that intro. I have to say that's the best bloody introduction I've had in a while.

AF- Thank you. well its not that often you agree to be interviewed in front of so many fans.

Vegeta- True. Though… running the intro to your show through my head againand I have to say I'm a little concerned about the 'revealing all' thing._ AF simply smiles that innocent yet ever so scary smile. Vegeta points accusing at her._and that smile's starting to scare me too!

AF- You're not saying that my smile's scaring the strong, tough Vegeta.

_Vegeta shifts in his seat, smirking. He reaches for the glass of water on the coffee table._

Vegeta- No, you're right, I'm not saying that at all.

AF- Witty git!... Alright. _clears her throat_ let's get down to business._She reaches down to the question cards on the tableand Vegeta replies before she sits back up_

Vegeta- My, you don't waste time don't waste time do you!_ Slight giggles from the audience_ what position do you prefer? _Crowd roars with laughterand AF sits back upand blushes like mad. Vegeta just sits there innocently, drinking the water but when he puts it down the signature Saiyan smirk appears. His eyes watching her like a hawk._

AF-And you say _I_ don't waste time! _She waits till the audience is quiet_ I wasn't gonna swing that way…until after the show _She finishes on a quieter tone. AF raises a eyebrow, a cheeky smile appearing. Vegeta just smiles, looking at her._ Now…_trying to put a serious face on_ I HAVE to get on with this interview Vegeta, I think you've already answered my first question but for my audiences sake I'll ask it anyway. _She turns to look -or attempts-Vegeta straight in the eyes. Vegeta. _Now you're on-screen character is quite sternand serious. Is there any resemblance between the on-screenand off-screen Vegeta?

Vegeta- It really depends on what mood I'm in. Just ask the guys from DBZ, I can be exactly like the on screen Vegeta. For example, When we were filming the Majin Vegeta saga,and Buu saga, out in that desert, we filmed for most the dayand in a desert, doing fighting scenes overand over again in the scorching heat. We managed to do all my fighting in two weeks but-I tell you now-and as sorry as I am for depriving my fans for so long but when I was, I was so bloody thankful when I got killed off.

AF- What did you do during your time off?

Vegeta- I went to nice a spar at first. I spent a week thereand then I spent the rest of the time chillin at home… I'm not usually one to do nothing, I'm one of those people who always has to be doing something, but I was so drained…_he looks like he's daydreaming_… I think you get the idea.

AF- No kidding! I used to get exhausted just doing gym at school, though we always used to do athletics in summerand bloody shitty sports like netballand footy any other time of the year… But for you, who had to do all that martial arts stuff.. It must take a lot of training to do those scenes.

Vegeta- _laughs _Oh god! Don't get me started on the training!... Over my time on DBZ I learnt over 7 fighting styles. Now'a'days I train 3 hours a day just to keep in shape.

AF-And my what a shape you have. _certain members of the audience whistle & hoot. Animefreak gives a little sexy pout & Vegeta blushes slightly_ Though now DBZ is over what do you do, do you still see the guys or have you all gone your separate ways?

Vegeta- I know, it's really sad that DBZ has finally finished. After 14 years the show is finally over. And I must say, in my own bias opinion, I don't think anime will ever be the same. the audience cheer wildly I honestly don't think any show will ever do what DBZ has managed to do. _crowd goes wild again_

AF- So do you still see the guys?

Vegeta- Yeh. I see Goku a lot

AF- Wow.

Vegeta-_frowns._ What?

AF- Just hearing you say Goku. I'm used to the whole Kakarrot thing.

_Vegeta smirks and takes another gulp of his water._

Vegeta- Well things have, sadly, changed. But no- back to the question. Meand him are good friends believe it or not.

AF-_ looking surprised_ Yeah that from what we see on screen, that's incredibly hard to believe.

Vegeta- Well it's true. I see Bulma every so often.

AF- I thought youandBulma two would be the closest. After all, you two had to play husbandand wife. I haven't seenall theDBZ movies but I'm sure you two had to …..Oh why am I trying to sugar coat it! Have you two ever shagged?

_Audience goes mental with cheers_

Vegeta- _Blushing ever so slightly _Actually, meand Bulma didn't do much erotic stuff at all. Sure there way one or two movies where we had to do some…'funny' scenes. And in the Cell saga when Vegeta came out of the hyperbolic time chamber the second time, he shown slight feelings towards her. But- believe me, if I made a move on someone, they'd know. _He moves closer to AF, smirking that HOT smirk,making AF blush_

AF- If there's one thing people who watched the show wanted to see it was youand Bulma kissand so on. I know that's what I wanted to see at certain times _Vegeta laughs._

Vegeta- I know. I got a lot of fan mailand emails asking why I didn't do that kind of stuff, all I can say is thatAkira musthavewanted to keep the public guessing. It's a stroke of genius if you ask me, because the amount of fanfics giving their version of how Iand Bulma got together is amazing.

AF- I'm dying to know what happened! _she puts a hand on Vegeta's thigh_ Is there anyway I can find out the truth? _the audience begin to get livey_._ Vegeta just sits thereand smirks, looking at the hand with a raised eyebrow._

Vegeta- I can think of quite a couple of ways. _he purrs, his eyes meet AF's_

AF- I think we'll have to discus this later. _she winksand gives him a flirtatious look. Vegeta growls seductivly_.

Vegeta- Yes, let's.

_Audience goes wild with wolf calls & chanting AF's & Vegeta's names_

AF- Now, I don't know whether you go on the internet a lot _she turns to a computer behind her. Vegeta begins to laugh quite hysterically_.

Vegeta- Oh, I can guess what's coming up! ...Shrines!

AF- Damn right! Now… _She clicks on a small icon & a rather saucy looking sight pops up. Vegeta just groans, smiling at the same time_. What do you think of this?

Vegeta-_ Laughing_ What am I meant to think! _He gets upfrom his seat and walks over to get a closer look_. I always find the fan-art on these kinds of sites interesting. I don't mind the one of me in a fairly casual sense, I find the proper hentai concerningand confusing, but the yaoi! Oh jeez! I can't stand the yaoi! _He sits himself back down_

AF- Coz there _are_ yaoi fan-fics too…have you ever read any of those?

Vegeta-_shifts in his seat & looks quite concerned_ I hear a lot about them, but no….I don't read them coz I dread what goes on, where it goes onand who gets on. I mean, the people who write these things must have a huge imagination!...lots of free time too.

AF- I know I certainly wouldn't like those kind of fics wrote about me. Can I tell some of the 'parings'? For yourselfand other DBZ characters. _Vegeta buries his face in his hands for a couple of seconds_

Vegeta-…. Go on then, _to himself-_I just know I'm gonna regret this.

AF- Here we go. _She picks up a couple of papers from draw in the computer desk_ Youand Goku…

Vegeta- That is SO wrong!

AF- Wait till you hear the rest. There's youand Nappa, youand Raditz, youand Frieza, youand Zarbon… _Vegeta closes his eyesand bites his bottom lip, shaking his head_. I think they're the ones on you, here some of the others but lets lay off you. There's Gokuand Raditz, Gokuand Gohan or Goten….

Vegeta- That is just sickand twisted!

AF- Trunksand Goten, Trunksand Gohan. There's one's with older DBZ characters, there's Raditzand Zarbon, Raditzand Frieza…. I think you get the idea that you have _She begins to laugh_ a wide range of fans out there.

Vegeta- just shakes his head I pity the social life of the people that write those Yaoifan-fics.

AF- Well I didnt exactly expect you to like them. I think they're cool, however personally,and I know, again, that these fan-arts aren't about me but, I find these fan-ficsand fan-arts are a laugh. Actually, some can be really good. Vegeta frowns Because you're not gay…loads of people know that! It's their imaginations that come with these things. I just think they're a laugh to look atand read.

Vegeta- Well I'll admit this, there are some times when I wish I could see the funny side of the art at least but because it is of me, half the time I find it… just wrong. Can't these people get the idea I'm not gay! Believe me, I have fucked way too many women in my time to be gay! OK!... _he cools downand relaxes back in the chair_. Not in this life time buddy.

AF- Well, I can see this isn't a nice subject for you so I'll change the subject…Vegeta, you are quite a hit with the gals out there...

Vegeta- _smirks that magic smirk_ Well, what can I say, the bad man attitudeand great body work a charm.

AF- I'll say! Now, we haven't seen you around for a while lots of things could have happened, so I'm gonna get straight to the point. Do you have a girlfriend?

Vegeta- _He thinks about thisand smirks_ I'm not sure I want to answer that. I might be cruel & keep my fans guessing. _AF looks horrified_

AF- Oh don't! Sure-if you have a girlfriend she'll get tonsand tons of hate mail from every adoring fan of yours, she may get mail bombsand basically every form of physical hate sent to her, but we just need to know!

Vegeta- _Laughs heartily_and you want me to reveal this mystery person!...well the truth is that…there is no mystery person-as of yet. I've actually been quite busy actually.

AF- Behind the scenes stuff.

Vegeta- Exactly. Sure I do some DBZ related stuff, like help out with DBZ games but..

AF- have you been helping out with the upand coming DBZ movie? _Vegeta taps the side of his nose._ _Audience woos_ Coz apparently a movie is coming out, Ray Park as you, Hugh Jackman maybe as Gokuand so on.

Vegeta- I can't say much about that… apart from the movie should be out in 2005/ 2006.

AF- so there _is_ a movie.

Vegeta- But of course! How could we leave DBZ- the legend of anime- to be repeated on the small screen!

_Authors note- sadly it appears the film was going to be made but was cancelled. sucks huh._

AF-Well, sadly that's all for this interview._ both Vegetaand AF get upand give each other a kiss on the cheek, as they do at the end of interviews_. Me & Vegeta have to go discus that 'issue' in my 'office.' AF smiles as Vegeta slides his hand down her backand places his hand on her arse. So it's good bye for now from this Anime Freak and I hope to see you this time next week when I'll be interviewing Keroberos, aka Kero, from Cardcaptors! See you then!

_AF hastily drags Vegeta off the stage & as soon as they are back stage, regardless of who ever was around, she drags him so they're by a wall & kiss passionately._


End file.
